When I Come Back
by Minimum Walk
Summary: WARNING:This FanFiction will have proper grammar. I actually check over my work! Our sarcastic hero Thomas Cornwell is imprisoned for 5 years to be suddenly brought before Olympian council to be sentenced to death, but a cunning plan by Khione allows Thomas to escape and is now on the run from assorted baddies and Olympians. *Unfinished but being worked on*
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello people! While I have been in FF for about a year now and I have read lots of it, this is my first work posted. I recently created an account, Minimum Walk(for my love of MR) and while I'm thinking of doing MR FanFiction related stuff later, right now I'm going to focus on this story, When I Come Back(now known as WICB). Also, if you just read all that, thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Greek Mythology characters(DUH)**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Prologue

 **T** **he King had had enough** of the Scribes. They were all the same; all trying to get information out of him by "connecting" with him. They tried to seem nice and "promise to keep information in confidence", but he had been king long enough to see the malevolent intent lurking in their eyes.

In fact, he had been king for the longest time that the kingdom had seen for 800 years. He recently had his 56 year "anniversary" of being the king. 56 very long years.

"Are you alright, my lord?" One of his servants asked, snapping him back to reality for a moment.

"Yes, I'm quite alright," The King replied irritably, though actually he in fact did not feel alright and did not want any more interviews with a gods damned scribe about another sighting of the gods damned "black-cloaked man"! He had had enough of all the questions, the idiotic inquiries of the villain that never slept: the Paparazzi; political "allies" sending in a million Scribes to ask a million questions that were all the damn same!

"if this cloaked man is so interesting to the Scribes, why don't they go out into the forest and question _him_ , not me?" He asked himself wearily. He shook his head. "I'm going to bed," he told his servants and wandered off towards his bedroom chambers.

* * *

 **How was it? Good? Bad? Bood? Gad? So far we know very little, as it is the prologue. Sorry it's so short, I just needed to quickly set up the story's information. In the next chapter, Chapter One, you will learn about the main character, Thomas Cornwell.**

 **Fly On, Minimum Walk**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello once again people! This chapter is slightly longer as I tried to fit more in. I try to make it as detailed and un-error filled as possible. In this chapter, stuff happens! Yay! By the way, the poem below is one of my favorites!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Greek Mythology characters**

 **Thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _You fit into me  
like a hook into an eye  
_

 _A fish hook  
An open eye_

 _-Margaret Atwood_

 **I feel, that now, looking back, all I have caused is sorrow.**

 **I** **was certainly not prepared** for someone to lift me from my sorrow, my endless depression so soon. And of course, by soon, I obviously meant 5 years. Abandoned and betrayed on my thirteenth birthday, "rescued" on my eighteenth. And of course, by rescued, I obviously mean that Khione had to come and freeze me into an icicle at 4 o'clock in the morning.

I awoke to a cold blast of air shooting into my entrapment tent and forming frost on the walls. I jumped to my feet, all drowsiness vanishing as I heard footsteps approaching the door. Then I realized who it was.

I sat down on my bed, turning away and sighing. "Khione," I said coldly, "come back to torture old Thomas Cornwell again?"

The Ice Goddess stopped in front of the doorway, sniffing in disdain. "The Gods are having a council about what happened five years ago; they want you to attend. I am to take you to Olympus," She said stiffly.

"Oh sorry _Goddess_ ," I snarled, making "Goddess" sound like an insult, "The Olympians want me again? They can go fuck off and rot in the Underworld for all the damn good they've done for me. I'm not going."

"As I had expected," she muttered to herself, "but _no_ , the Olympians wanted me to go get you anyway."

Khione composed herself and tensed slightly; she was about to flash. I sighed and closed my eyes, protecting myself from the true form of the irritated Ice Goddess.

A minute later she was back, sending another blast of ice into the tent.

"They want you anyway. You _will_ attend." She said.

"I don't want them. If you think I will even slightly hear them out, you don't know me slightly," I responded.

"You will go, by acceptance or force is up to you," Khione said through gritted teeth, probably resisting the urge to freeze my balls off.

At least after all these years I've still retained the ability of being able to totally piss off the Gods and Goddesses. Isn't that great.

I sighed. "I will go, but only so you stop annoying me. You never said I had to listen to them as well, though."

She tensed and a second later we were in Olympus, the gathering of the devils of Greece.

Zeus, with all his bravado, boomed down onto me. "Why did you resist our first attempt to free you?"

I was ticked of. " _Freeing_ me!? Bullshit! More like _condemning me to Hades!_ "

Zeus was taken aback, but quickly recovered. He was about to scream at me when Aphrodite appeared in her seat with a cloud of pink smoke, sees me, and squeals.

"Oh my! He's gotten hotter since I last saw him!" She says, seeming to try and rape me with her eyes.

I feel a bit intruded on by that. I _do not like_ being intruded on. "Well Aphrodite, I suppose you'll be able to date me in Hell, because that's where we are both going!" I say, giving her my best "I'm batshit insane" look. She looks away, blushing.

"Ew! That look is so, like, disgusting!" She squeaks.

" _My Lord,_ to what do I owe the _pleasure_ of seeing you?" I growl at him.

"The Council has decided that you need to brought down. You are too dangerous for Greece." He says, regaining his composure.

" _The Council?_ Is that what you're calling these rag-tag bunch of devils here?"

"Do not talk of Christian Lore on Olympus, Thomas." Zeus said warningly. "And to answer your question, yes, we are The Council. We decide what is right and wrong for Greece."

"Well my Council has decided that you are an ass!" I snarl.

"Husband, we should get to business. All of this bickering is annoying me," Hera said, the ever calm, cool, and collected one.

"Very well," Zeus said grudgingly. "Let us begin with your death, young Thomas."

* * *

 **AN: How was it? I want to please you guys as much as possible so don't be afraid to tell me your feelings. I know, it was short, but it's really hard to write well. I'm starting to have a clue about where this story will go, so Chapter Two will be much longer.**

 **Fly On, Minimum Walk**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, hopefully I'm back for good. I'm not going to make any excuses (it's not as though people even wanted this story to come back though), but I'll have a more detailed explanation at the bottom.**

 _Some people just need a_

 _High-Five._

 _In the face._

 _With a chair._

 _-Anonymous_

 **I'm fairly certain I was born in a black cloak; It's not my choice.**

" **Y** **ou see, it's not** very ethically acceptable to kill you in cold blood after 5 years of you doing nothing wrong. And besides, we will lose face with the minor gods," Zeus starts.

"Oh, so you can't kill me?" I ask. "Okay guys," I yell to the circle of idiots, " Call it off guys, you can't kill me. Zeus told me. Zeus himse-"

Zeus cuts me off, saying "Yes, we can't kill you because you've done nothing wrong _yet._ But since we are The Council, we can _make_ you do something wrong. See where I'm going?" He asks me.

"Oh, you want me to smuggle you cocain so I get sentenced to death and you get cocain! You're a _genius!_ Why can't I think of something that smart?!" I say, layering the sarcasm on like chocolate pudding and honey.

"You WILL be quiet or I will MAKE YOU!" Zeus screams, his face turning into a tomato.

"Sure buddy. I'll be quiet." I say, trying to sound convincing but instead cracking up on the floor.

"Now, where was I?" Zeus asks rhetorically.

"You were at the part where you were telling me about your master plan to get me sentenced to death and for you to get coca-"

"Ah yes… My master plan." Zeus says, cutting me off.

I had a feeling that this was gonna be good.

Zeus took a deep breath before speaking. "As the Olympian Council, us gods have certain… privileges. Among those we can order _mere mortals_ to do what we command. And as The Council, We have decided to order you to commit a crime against The Council. If you commit this crime, we punish you to death. If you refuse, you are refusing a direct order from gods and we kill you on the spot. I truly am sorry, Thomas," he said, looking not at all sorry, "but there is no way to escape from this. Athena herself has approved of it. Checkmate. You are dead."

"So let me get this straight: you want me to commit a crime _in your name_ in order to kill me without losing face?" I said, trying to sum up his paragraph in only a few words.

Zeus stuttered, "N-no, that isn't what we wanted per se…" he trailed off.

Athena picked up where he left off, glaring at me while she spoke, "We shall also order you to not tell anyone it was us, _of course_ ," she retorted, trying to stab me with her eyes. "Right father?"

"Yes, of course. That was what I intended."

It was a total lie, and I could smell it from here. Unfortunately, gods don't play fair. I really was stuck. Was I actually going to die here at only age 18? Had I done that much wrong with my life? Is this what my mother raised me to become? A failure, who didn't even get to 20?

As my mind spiraled and spiraled further into this dreary thought chain, I had a voice speak to me in my mind. A very familiar, very _cold_ voice.

 _{If you wish to see another day that's not in the Underworld, listen_ very _carefully.}_

 _Khione?_ I thought incredulously.

I heard a mental sigh. _{No, this is just your friendly neighborhood Ice Queen that wants you alive for some reason}_

Sheesh. But really, what did Khione want me alive for? I guess that thought can wait for later, because now all of the Olympians were staring at me expectantly, waiting for the answer to a question I missed.

Whoops.

I heard Khione's voice intrude into my head again, giving me advice. _{They asked you if you were going to die now or after you've committed the crime. Answer that you'll commit the crime. They'll expect you to make a run for it, but what they won't expect is that you'll have a goddess at your back.}_

I cleared my throat before speaking as loud and epic-ly as I could. "I shall commit a foul deed if it serves my people, milord!"

The Olympians were understandably taken aback from my sudden change in pace, and they looked around at one another before Zeus started to speak once more.

"Alright then, your crime is to…" he paused for dramatic effect, "steal cocaine."

I look at him incredulously. "Um, excuse me? Did I hear that right? You want me to _steal cocaine_ for you?"

The Council nodded. I rolled my eyes, and if eye rolls could be communicated telepathically, I'm sure I would've "heard" Khione roll her eyes as well. But, I'm not known for ever letting a joke settle for nothing, so I straightened my back and let out my best "oh stop it you" voice.

"You took my suggestion! How sweet!" I practically gushed. "Where do you want me steal it from?"

Zeus spoke almost sheepishly. "It was… a joke, of sorts. We actually want you to kill the King Acrotatus II of Miletus."

Oh. So that was Zeus' attempt at making a joke? Oh boy he's bad. Wait… killing King Acrotatus II? The most loved, adored king of half of Greece? What did he do, accidently curse a god in an ancient, 2000 year old dead language?

"Okay… So, when do I start, boss?" I asked, actually curious.

"Now. Show him, Khione."

Khione nodded slightly before grabbing my arm with her cold, dainty fingers. I knew she was going to teleport us any second, but I just _had_ to make one last impression. I knew that it was stupid, and I wouldn't be able to do it again for a while, but fuck it. I _hate_ the gods. Summoning some of my ability, I waved to them, my fingers twirling in the air.

"Toodaloo, idiots," I said, before Khione flashed us out of Mount Olympus and into the woods, many miles away.

I heard the rumbling that my powers had caused even from there. And if I had been a little closer to the mountain I may have even seen the ground cracking beneath the Olympians seats. And if I had been even closer, I may have heard Poseidon, the earthshaker, curse as he tried to figure out how Thomas Cornwell had still managed to hijack his powers, even with his godly mental walls up.

 **AN: So I took a long break where I mostly forgot about this little brain child. That's about it. I didn't get hit by a car, but I just wasn't really feeling it (shout out to Shulk). I don't want to drop this story again, because I really enjoyed making this chapter. Feel free to review if I made a mistake, or to tell me I am a mistake, or to tell me any ideas. The more I write this story the more I think I probably know where it's going to go. I'm definitely planning Thomas x Khione, and only a 2 page essay will convince me otherwise. Also, I have an idea for Thomas' power but it can be changed with not a lot of effort. I'll try to update soon, but once again, no promises. I'll try to do more explanation of the world and things in Chapter 3, but other than that, I think I am done for Chapter 2.**

 **Fall On, Minimum Walk**

 **(Get it?)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: Yeah, it's been like a week and a half, but I updated! Look mom! Can I put it on the fridge? Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

 _You are going to be fine._

 _You come from a strong line of lunatics._

 **A** **fter the rumbling of the Earthshaker's** power, Khione looked down upon me.

"You shouldn't have done that," She scowled. "I wanted a fast, quiet exit after which you'd disappear for a little while, but you're making that a little more difficult.

"To be fair, I'm usually quiet, but it's something about gods that just makes me… snap," I explained, then realized who I was talking to. "Present company not included, by the way. Thank you for getting me out of there."

"Yes, I am quite a kind, caring person, am I not? Freeing you from your glorified enslavement to the gods" She said.

"Quite. Why are you doing that, if I may ask?" I questioned.

She looked down. "Sometimes I ask that to myself."

So, no answers there. Oh well. I tried.

Continuing on to more pressing matters, I glanced around to where we were. Snowy cedar trees speckled the sloping hill we were on, and the wind breezed not unpleasantly by me, even if it was chilly. In the distance to the right (the south, I think), I see a small village in a clearing of trees, and to my left I can't spot anything but snow. Behind me is the summit of the hill that I can't see past, and of course, in the distance in front of my is the oh so glorious Mount Olympus. I saw Khione beside me take a deep breath, calming herself in her element.

Before I spoke to her, I gathered my thoughts, thinking through all that I knew. I missed much of the last 5 years, but life looks to be about the same. I was brought out of my imprisonment by Khione, who, acting surprisingly nice to me, brought me to Mount Olympus where, after making fun of the gods, I agreed to kill the peaceful King Acrotatus II. Afterwards, I'd hijacked Poseidon's powers while his guard was lowered, made a show, and was teleported to this hill.

I didn't have any equipment except for the clothes on my back (and legs, arms, feet, and other relevant parts of the body), the snow in my hair, my makeshift tool belt I'd created during my imprisonment (along with its subsequent tools like an axe, dagger, strips of tinder, etc), and my top-notch brain. The reason I didn't carry a giant sword with me was not only because I was alone, but also I much prefer the hand to hand combat and skills I'd meticulously crafted and perfected while in solitude. I didn't have any worries about survival though; you try living on your own in the Greek wilderness for 5 years and see if you're worried about living in the wild.

After gathering my thoughts, I finally spoke to Khione. "So. What next?" Yeah, I never said I was much of a talker.

"Before I start talking, let's start moving towards Carnius, the town over there," She said, gesturing to my right towards the village I'd spotted earlier, and we began walking through the snow.

"There are a couple of things I need you to know now, before we continue. I want you to pay attention to this, because I'm not restating this. First of all, you respect me. I understand you're angry with the gods, but I've never particularly hated you, and now I must save you. If you treat me with respect, I'll treat you with respect. Capisce?" When I nodded astutely, she continued. "Secondly, you'll follow my orders until we're in the clear unless I tell you otherwise. I have a plan that I need your cooperation with in order to fulfill. And I promise not to abuse this deal." I nodded again. "Lastly, I need to bless you." I started nodding again, but the realization of what she said struck me.

"You'll _what?_ " I shouted.

"Bless you. You know, the 'I, Khione, Goddess of Ice and Snow, bestow my power upon this champion of choice, Thomas Cornwell, to protect me and my element for as long as he lives', poof of magic and snow around you, and, boom, you're blessed."

"Oh."

She recited her previous statement, this time putting her godly will into the words, her eyes glowing yellow with ichor and power as it rushed out her mouth into me. After she finished, there was indeed a poof of snow around me, and, boom, I'm blessed.

"It's finished," she told me.

Now, I'm not sure what you've been told about being blessed by a powerful god, but what I can tell you is that whatever vision you have in your mind is wrong. My eyes don't turn snowy white, I don't feel a rush of power through my body, and I certainly don't start spinning out high-power ice spells from day 1 just because I am good with other magic; that's like saying you can lift 100 kilo weights because you've never missed leg day- it doesn't work because they're different muscles. All magic is the same in that regard.

What magic differs in is strength, cost of energy, and the like. And, to clear this up now so no explanations are needed in the future, a god's powers are just a set of powerful, unique spells that don't need to be chanted in order to be cast. For example, Poseidon's ability to cause earthquakes is just a powerful earth magic spell that requires insane power to use and he doesn't have to chant to use it. That's also why _I_ didn't have to chant anything when using it, and the reason I didn't get consumed from the energy cost was because I was hijacking the power from Poseidon with my… unique ability… that got me stuck in a prison for half a decade.

One interesting thing to note before we move on: the blessing Khione had just bestowed upon me was also a spell, with the incantation being the 'I, Khione, Goddess of Ice and Snow' and so on. The spell itself is really just a conduit that allows me to use a specified portion of her nearly infinite godly power with a few minor changes to my body's internal functions. I could, technically, get more powerful spells if I hijacked Khione's powers, but not only is that rude, I would also have to be pretty close to Khione at all times in order to use that magic.

Going back to blessings, the one difference I felt in me was a strange sense of, oddly enough, warmth, though I couldn't tell whether that was my internal body temperature becoming colder or my newly found relation with snow allows it to affect me less. I figured that the reason I didn't feel power wasn't

Khione looked up at me, smiled slightly, and continued speaking. "Now, I need you to swear to me that you will follow the set of rules I have made until this business is over."

"I, Thomas Cornwell, Champion of Khione, do hereby swear upon my life and honor to uphold the promises and rules previously stated to my utmost ability. Does that work for you, oh dear Patron Khione?"

"It works fine, and please, just call me Khione. It makes me feel old to be called Patron."

Looking at her under the fading sun, I couldn't help but agree with her when she implied that she wasn't very old. I know I'm one to talk, but she was relatively young for a god, and her physical appearance was around my age- probably late teens to early twenties. She had long, stylized silvery white hair that intricately wove down to the middle of her back. She had defined cheekbones and a strong, noble face with, surprisingly enough, deep green eyes. Her skin was very light, but not unnaturally so, and I couldn't help but think she was beautiful. Then again, I hadn't seen a girl for more than 5 minutes in the last 5 years, so my arousal may be somewhat exaggerated.

Her personality mirrored her look in some ways, but was surprisingly different in others. In front of the gods she acted quiet and regal, but lately she's acted more sarcastic and jesting. Even if I've only known this side of her for a while, I trust her a lot (but not an insane amount. As my mother always said, "If you trust someone enough to die for them, you're either crazy or in love"). She was ice cold in her retorts, but seemed to have a glowing warmth about her. Cool under pressure, yet reliable under peace, is what I finally deduce from the time I've known her. Willing to make sacrifices for the greater good, but doesn't idly sit by under stress.

Why do I do this? I make an effort to get a strong read on someone's personality and how they'll react in different situations in order to trust them more. Also, it helps me manipulate them, but manipulating gods is really hard (but also very rewarding).

I realized I had been silent for several minutes while we walked, but before I could say something to break the ice, it hit me just how peaceful it was. The snow lazily floating down from a cloudy sky, the trees dancing in the wind, the refreshing cool of the sunset air on my skin. It's moments like these that were the only good part of my imprisonment. Experiencing the love of Gaea, who I quite liked. She created so many beautiful things, and is now content to just lay back and let them settle out their own problems and bond and grow together. Some people could learn a lot from her.

After a few more minutes of our peaceful cedar hike, we reached the village of Carnius, where small fires in each house let out smoke through chimneys and the quiet bustle of afternoon shopping died down. The idyllic embrace of mother nature left me as I stepped onto the cobblestones, but it left me with a new embrace: that of human progress; Prometheus' act of giving fire that sparked the bonfire that is the desire for human progress- a fire that only burns faster with time.

Khione stepped up beside me, and we walked into town together.

"So, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"We're getting you an upgrade," She said with a grin.

 **AN: I wrote that in one sitting, something I normally don't do, but I think it worked out okay. It was sort of cathartic to do the metaphors with Gaea and human progress, so if you liked it I can do more of it. Other than that, this chapter was mainly exposition for the world I've created. Do you like the magic system and explanations I gave? Were they confusing? Do you like my Khione? Let me know!**

 **As always, feel free to review if I made a mistake, or to tell me I am a mistake, or to tell me any ideas you want to see implemented in the future and I'll see if it's good. Other than that, I'll try to update a little sooner, but no promises.**

 **Fall On, Minimum Walk**


End file.
